South By Northwest
by overkill-Max
Summary: Paige is packing under her tuxedo and surprises Emily on the Halloween train with it. [prompt]


Emily takes a drink from her cup, she's nervous and the constant movement of the train adds to the butterflies in her stomach, making her feel more unsettled than usual. This isn't even about A. It's about Paige. She's been acting weird tonight and it has her on edge because she can't exactly pinpoint what is wrong with her girlfriend but she can feel that something isn't the same. Emily sighs as she swirls the red liquid in her nearly empty cup, worrying about it tonight seems pointless because she should be having fun. This is a party after all, but she can't. That has never been her. She finishes her punch and sets the glass down, intent on finding Paige so they can talk and get rid of this weird tension that has been hanging between them ever since they stepped into the Rear Window Brew.

After wandering around the first couple of carriages, she's tired of the train's unexpected jerking motions. It doesn't happen often, but it's still noticeable enough to make her miss Paige, who always makes her feel as if she's walking on solid ground. She reaches the next carriage and she feels like she can finally breathe because she's not being shoved against her classmates who are all crammed into such a small space. This one is mostly deserted and it's dark, with only the floor lights on, adding to the eerie mood of a Halloween train ride. Two or three small groups of kids are scattered in this one and when she leaves behind their hushed conversations she has to walk through two empty carriages before she finally spots Paige. She's staring out the window and before Emily can get to her she turns around, making Emily's stomach drop. She will never get used to seeing Paige in a suit. She's absolutely stunning because she's both masculine and feminine. She has the swagger and the confidence she associates with most boys in her grade but she's still soft and full of curves that makes her crave her even more.

Paige smiles and holds a finger over her mouth and before Emily can ask what is going on, Paige looks around the empty hallway once more and pulls Emily into an empty compartment, lowering the shade as she makes sure the door is locked. Emily's eyes wander from her girlfriend's face, down to her body and up to her top hat and to her smile before telling her "I like this." Paige's smile widens before she agrees with Emily, "Travel is so romantic." The nerves she felt before they got on the train are back so Emily keeps talking, hoping that it will make Paige want to tell her what's going on with her. "We should just stay on board, tell them to keep going, never stop." Paige sighs, shakes her head and leans in to kiss her. She breaks the kiss, keeping their bodies apart the whole time and Emily feels frustrated because she wants to feel Paige against her, to kiss her deeply. Paige breathes out and takes a step back; looking at Emily with such hunger that it makes her nervous. "What?" She asks. Paige takes her hat off and sets it on the table while she answers breathlessly "I'm just looking at you." She takes Emily's hands back and continues. "Sometimes I'm still amazed that you're with me." Emily laughs softly because that is not what she expected to hear. "I'm amazed that you're with me." She exclaims, wondering if Paige's shaking hands are due to the train's movements or if it's something else. "You mean to tell me that some things actually work out?" Paige asks her. Emily smiles because this moment is perfect. "Sometimes, when nobody is looking… Yeah. Things work out."

Paige takes some courage from this statement, hoping that she's not about to make a huge mistake by doing this. "Tell me about love on your planet." She says jokingly, referencing the movie Emily's costume is based on as she intertwines their fingers and pulls her girlfriend closer but without their bodies touching completely. Emily wants to deepen the kiss but when she leans forward Paige breaks the kiss while biting her bottom lip. "I… I want to try something different." She says and Emily nods automatically because she just wants to keep kissing Paige without feeling like she's trying to run away from her. This prompts her girlfriend to take a step back and to slowly unbutton her coat, delicately she removes it and sets it down on one of the couches, and even though it's meant to be more functional than erotic, Emily feels claustrophobic in this compartment because suddenly she understands why the door needed to be locked. Paige smiles shyly at her as she takes the cufflinks off and puts them in her pocket. She unbuttons her vest and Emily still is unable to move, mesmerized by this version of Paige. The one only she gets to see. The one that is making her wet by just letting her tie hang loosely and slowly unbuttoning her crisp white shirt with fingers that are touching fabric when they should be on her.

Emily's hands twitch and her mouth dries with anticipation, because even though she doesn't know what Paige wants to try, she already understands what will happen. She closes her eyes and tries to swallow because having Paige in front of her while being so untouchable always makes her crave her more. Paige moves closer and before she can control her heavy breathing, Emily feels fabric over her eyes and Paige simply whispers into her ear "Don't be scared. Just keep your eyes closed and trust me." She nods because it's the only thing her body can do at this moment. Paige licks her earlobe before gently biting down on it and Emily moans. "I want you to hold on." Paige says as she guides Emily's hands on the armrest of the couch she's leaning against. Her fingers automatically grip onto the leather as Paige's nose begins brushing against her skin. She's not really touching her, just breathing her in. Emily doesn't know where Paige is going next, she can only feel her when she presses her lips against patches of exposed skin that are covered in goose bumps from the anticipation.

Paige keeps this frustrating guessing game up for too long and Emily's hands are going numb because they hurt so much from how tightly she's gripping onto the couch. Emily breathes through her mouth because she feels she's about to explode from so much wanting. Her hands find Paige's body and she feels the blood rush from her head to her clit the second she touches skin. She wants to ask if this is okay, if whatever Paige has planned for tonight will be ruined by her running her hands up until they're right below her breasts, but she can't. Her hips jerk up in the air when the palms of her hands feel how hard Paige's nipples are at the same time that her girlfriend moans and pushes herself further into the touch. She can hear Paige breathe harder and it prompts Emily to pinch her nipples. Paige's hips jolt forward and Emily smiles because she wants Paige to stop teasing her and to just eat her out already. "I want you to—" she starts begging, but Paige's head drops on top of her shoulder, her hips rocking forward until the graze against her leg and Emily's eyes roll back into her head, moaning loud enough to drown out the sound of the train moving forward.

"Fuck," Paige hisses as she bites down on her shoulder and Emily's too overwhelmed the first time to register anything else but the way Paige's nipples feel in her hands and how hard her girlfriend is trying to pretend not to love this. How much she's trying to hold back. Emily lets one of her hands drop down to Paige's waist and she pulls her forward, closer to her. When Paige grinds up against her, the fog she was under lifts and she knows what Paige wants to try. She can feel it against her leg. "You—" Emily can't even finish her thought because she's licking her lips in anticipation. Paige's mouth lifts from where it was and the cool air against her shoulder makes her shiver. "What?" Paige asks, her voice giving away how irritated she is at being interrupted from getting the friction she needed. "Are you wearing a strap-on?" Emily asks as she pulls the blindfold off and looks at Paige. She still can't believe it's true but the way her girlfriend blushes and tries to shield herself from her only serves to confirm it. "You're— oh." Emily says as she fumbles with Paige's zipper and slips the dildo outside her pants. "Fuck." She exhales shakily, Emily is so turned on and so wet that it almost hurts to shift closer to Paige. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Paige says as she lets her head drop against Emily's shoulder and begins tracing lazy circles on hot flesh with her tongue. Emily groans as she nods and pulls on Paige's hair, kissing her so hard her teeth hurt from crashing against her girlfriend's but she doesn't stop. She wants to convey how much she wants this. Paige gets the message and her fingers trace the fabric that's separating them.

"Stop teasing me." Emily begs instead of ordering and Paige laughs before she complies. She pushes the fabric of her costume to the side and slips a finger inside of her. "Emily, you're so wet that I could fuck you right now." She says with confidence, no longer embarrassed over wearing the strap-on the whole night because she can smell how much Emily craves her. She can feel how much Emily wants her by the way she's making these little noises in the back of her throat every time she thrusts her hips forward, trying to get more of Paige inside of her. Emily grabs at her wrist with one hand and makes Paige slip another finger in with the other. Paige grunts but doesn't pick up the pace, she can feel how tight Emily is and she doesn't want to rush this because this is a first for both of them. Paige curls her fingers as she moves them up and down but the pace is so agonizingly slow that Emily feels like she's going crazy because Paige is not really giving her what she wants even though she is. It's not enough, it will never be enough. Just as Emily is about to complain through ragged breaths about how much more she needs of her, Paige stops and kicks off her heels. Emily is about to yell at Paige for stopping when her girlfriend cups her cheek and asks her if she wants to go on. Not with words, because words are unnecessary in moments like this, but with her eyes and Emily nods. Paige chastely kisses her before guiding the tip of the dildo inside of her. Emily's eyes roll back at the same time that her hips thrust forward. Paige holds her breath and when Emily makes a whimpering noise that's mixed in with a breathy moan, she tries to slide in a couple of inches more. Wanting to let Emily get used to the toy little by little but the train jerks and she falls forward, reaching out to steady herself against the wall and pushing all the way inside, burying herself in Emily completely.

Emily groans, Paige is completely inside of her, stretching her in a way that's slightly uncomfortable but mostly it feels right. She loves Paige being simultaneously inside of her while being all over her. It's better than she imagined. "Please move." Escapes her lips, wanting Paige to do something more than just stare at Emily like she messed the whole thing up. Paige starts pulling out and Emily's legs instinctively clench against Paige's body while her hands grip her hips, pulling her back in. Paige groans and she grinds her hips against Emily, making the other girl dig her nails into her back as a way to try to get her to go deeper. Paige's head drops to the crook of Emily's neck and she thrusts her hip back and forth, pulling in and out of Emily each time. She wants to take her time, draw this out because she loves the way Emily is having trouble doing anything other than moan and hold on tighter to her. But she can't quite get a good rhythm because the train jerks unexpectedly and it makes her speed up until she remember that she wants to fuck Emily all night. She slows down for a moment and Emily groans, it's painful to be fucked in slow motion when she is so ready to come. She hisses as Paige grinds against her, going deeper a couple of times before almost pulling out completely. It's driving her crazy because Paige has her so wound up and ready to come one moment and then she slows down to stop her from rushing over the edge. It makes her whole body ache. She tries breathing but she can't because all that she can feel is how good Paige is at filling her up completely, at going back and forth, at fucking her.

Paige's legs shake, she doubts she can hold herself up much longer because using a strap-on is different than she expected. It's not foreign at all. It feels more intimate and erotic than she imagined. Just having Emily clawing at her, trying to get more friction between them makes her vision blur. Sweat falls from her face down to Emily's skin. She doesn't know why she's so fucking turned on when Emily still has her costume completely on. "Please." Emily manages to say, her throat is dry and she doesn't know how much more of this torture she can take. Paige nods into the crook of her neck and stops moving as her hands reach down in between them. She fumbles around for a second before snaps are heard and she slips the dildo off the harness. Paige tiredly drops to her knees, not feeling pain because she's anxious to taste her girlfriend. She keeps moving the dildo in and out of Emily at a slower pace as she finds a comfortable angle to lick at her clit. Emily's head hits the wall and she feels like she might blackout from so much pleasure. Just as Paige's tongue starts licking her clit with more deliberate strokes, she fucks her faster until Emily comes so hard that she falls back into the couch with tears in her eyes. "Shit, Emily are you okay?" Paige asks, worried about her girlfriend because she wasn't able to hold her up to keep her from falling. Emily answers by laughing and nodding. Paige wipes her face and licks her lips before leaning against the couch. Emily pulls the toy out and sighs at the feeling of being empty once again after being so stretched out. Even though it was an amazing surprise she kind of hates Paige because her costume is no longer wearable because it reeks of sex.


End file.
